Intergalactic Alliance
by StallionWolf
Summary: What if I told you things found in video games were real? In 2018, life on Earth is forever changed by peaceful alien arrival. Now, the new Alliance of the Milky Way Galaxy heads to unknown regions unexplored outside of our own galaxy...and finds...life!


_**So I was reading some Star Fox fics while playing Halo 5...curse my creative mind. I am NOT using my own last name, FYI.  
**_

 **Intergalactic Alliance  
**

 _ **First Contact**_

 _What if you were told that the video games you loved to play were real?_ You'd probably laugh. Well, it turns out that a couple of games were real.

The Halo species were real, and they were listening...then, the Halo Games were released and they-having FAR superior technology-found out the truth their "Prophets" were telling them. The Covenant fell apart; far before 2552. In 2018, the Covenant was barely what it was before; now a new group called the "Alliance" formed, composed of a large portion of Elites, a large number of Brutes led by Crynuus, Half of the military-capable Grunts, a good number of Hunters, most of the Engineers, and a chunk of Jackals. That was when they arrived at Earth with their 5 CSO-Class Supercarriers, 17 CAS-Class Assault Carriers, 45 CCS-Battlecruisers, and 75 SDV-Class Heavy Corvettes.

There was nothing on Earth compared to them; our space shuttles and even space stations were primitive compared to these ships. People panicked, preparing to fight or surrender when the message of peace came.

Ironically, making these games had prevented the future; and would now result in the prevention of billions of lives spared between Humans, Elites, Grunts, Brutes, Jackals, and Hunters. When the message of peace came, people were skeptical. As the months passed, they grew to open up to the new allies. Of course, Earth was never united under one government, each culture and country was just too different at this time. As Humanity was added to the Alliance, humans volunteered to join alongside them; and taking and modifying the process they found in the games to be safer, became Spartans.

Andrew Stormchaser was a young, Autistic man around 28 years of age. While not the most physically capable, the aliens appreciated his respect of their cultures-and he became a Spartan after talking about possible strategies with others where it became known that his grandfather and great-uncle served in the Military. Of course, he did have a preferred style of armor; the kind he had in Halo 5. Moss Green Wrath Anhur armor with Sapphire Blue secondary decals and a yellow-orange Saturnine visor color.

Now, there were thousands, if not millions of Spartans alongside the Alliance.

The second step was getting their space-capable ships and weapons up to snuff. While the go-to were Covenant Plasma weaponry, the Anti-Gravity Plasma engines soon became adapted, forming alternately-powered versions of in-game human ships, such as the Paris-Class Heavy Frigate, Stalwart-Class Light Frigate, Strident-Class Heavy Frigate, Charon-Class Light Frigate, Halberd-Class Destroyer, Gladius-Class Heavy Corvette, Halcyon-Class Light Cruiser, Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser, and the Phoenix-Class Support Vessel "Spirit of Fire". This was alongside the Pelican Drop-ships, Wasp Light Fighters, Railgun Wasp Light Fighters, AV-14 Hornets, Longsword fighters, Falcons, and Anti-fighter Space-plane Sabre.

Of course, this new technology had some creating some movie-based Spaceships, such as the Imperial-Class Star Destroyers, T-65B X-Wing Starfighters, TIE/SF Space Superiority Fighters, TIE/ln Interceptors, and Y-Wing Starfighters. This was alongside ground vehicles such as the M-12 Warthogs, and M808 Scorpion Battle Tanks.

After the Spartans were finished, they had the finished weapon productions added to the Human and Alliance ships; ARC-920 Railguns, BR-55 Battle Rifles, Hydra MLRSes, M20 SMGs, M247H Machine Guns, M395B DMRs, M41 SPNKR Rocket Launchers, M45D Shotguns, M6D Magnums, M739 SAWs, Fragmentation Grenades, MA5D Assault Rifles, and SRS99-S5 AM Sniper Rifles, along with multiple variants of each weapon.

Of course, the Alliance had more weapons and vehicles; having weapons and vehicles that were in games from Halo 1 and Halo 5.

Now, Part 2 of the Alliance's plans had multiple planets settled for each species, with co-harmonious trading for the most part. Humanity, having the fewest numbers among the Alliance had the fewest plants settled; Earth, Harmony, Reach, Mars, Harvest, and Miridem. This proved to be very useful in the long run; Earth environmentalists were pleased that pressure from the nearly 8 billion humans would be eased on Earth and humans who wanted to escape persecution from their home could settle on a new planet. While humanity would always remain somewhat divided, these new planets made up a "interplanetary NATO" for both humanity and the Alliance. Ironically enough, most humans just wanted to live their lives in peace. Most who did become Spartans were fans of the Halo games.

Now, our collective gazes turned outwards from the Milky Way Galaxy. With the remains of the Covenant reeling from the sudden Schism, it was a chance to send some ships to explore and find new species and technology for the Alliance in hopes of fulfilling the one thing the Forerunners desired; Peace.

* * *

A CSO-Class Supercarrier, 2 CAS-Class Assault Carrier, 4 CCS-Class Battlecruisers, 2 Strident-Class Heavy Frigates, and 2 Imperial Star Destroyers formed a "Flying V" shaped line near an edge of the Milky Way Galaxy.

"No, I am on one of the exploratory vessels, mom." A young man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and brown stubble under his chin said into a screen with an older woman whose brown eyes had glasses over them and her brown hair was streaked by gray hairs that was pulled back slightly to fall behind her neck.

"I still worry Andrew." This woman said.

"I know mom...but I volunteered for this. My job searches were stagnating...and now maybe I can do some good for those who also have Autism by being a Spartan." Andrew said, "I have to go, we'll be going into Slipspace shortly. You'll be happy to know I'm in the exploratory fleet. Love you. Bye." With that, the communications feed cut off. He stood up and grabbed the helmet with the skull engraving and slipped it onto his head and moved out and nodded to any Elite or Brute passing by. Upon reaching the command bridge of the CAS-Class Assault Carrier to the right of the CSO-Class Supercarrier, he took a look at the Elites, Jackals, and Brutes at the command with a Elite Shipmaster sitting in the command seat.

This Elite was a decorated veteran, having lost his lower right mandible in a battle with the Covenant once the truth was discovered. When they had heard what the Games said about the "Sacred Rings", they went to Halo arrays themselves and asked the Monitors in charge about the purpose of the installation. Needless to say, many aliens were extremely mad about their leaders lying to them and setting them up for extinction by firing the rings; which wiped out any sentient life that could sustain the parasite known as "The Flood".

"All ships are accounted for." One Brute said, "Coordinates are set for this blind jump."

"Excellent. As soon as we get the signal, we go into Slipspace." The Shipmaster responded. Right then, a blue energy flared from the bow of the Supercarrier and a beeping sound came across the controls. Andrew knelt down and the blue flare went across the bows of the other ships and a blue Vortex formed in front of each ship that they went down. These ships could travel Slipspace at 1,000 light-years per day. The Milky Way Galaxy, from end to end, was 10,000 light years across. Once they had entered Slipspace, Andrew took leave and went to Cryo chamber and went to sleep in suspended animation. Thankfully, this suspended animation was made possible by the Alliance studying Wood Frogs, which would survive being frozen in suspended animation.

 _2 Years Later..._

11 Blue portals opened up and the "Flying V" of the Alliance Exploratory Fleet exited before the portals collapsed. Before them was a lush tropical world, seemingly alone in it's orbit around it's star. Alarms blared across each ship as multiple boxy ships with a monkey-head design on the front of them exited a purple portal and went to the planet as others charged at the unknown ships, with lasers and pulse turrets firing.

"All hands, Battle Stations!" The alarm came from each Shipmaster as the crew and soldiers were awakened. Andrew stumbled out of cryo sleep as he shook his head and stretched his limbs, grabbing the two weapons that were offered him for this mission. While not his preferred weapons; they had an easier time making the two weapons handed to him in bulk. The largest was the Type-51 Carbine, which was a medium to long range semi-automatic marksman rifle. The second was the Type-25 Plasma Pistol, an infantry device that-while weak on it's own-could be overwhelming in large numbers and if charged could deplete the energy shields of a Covenant or Alliance soldier. Each ship prepped their weapons and shield systems as the lasers slammed into the shields.

Every alliance ship relied on Plasma technology for their weaponry; the aliens making up the Covenant not having used lasers and the weapons that were closest to laser guns on the Human's side were the Spartan Laser and Railgun. Both took a relatively time to charge up before firing; taking a few seconds instead of immediately responding to the trigger. Not only that, but the shields of the ships had to be partially lowered to let the capital ships fire. A large version of the ships firing at them; rivaling a CCS-Class Battlecruiser appeared out of the purple vortex and headed down to the surface of the planet. Seeing small, one-person fighters emerging from the enemy ships after the large ship vanished into the atmosphere, the CSO-Class supercarrier shipmaster issued an order to all of the capital ships.

"Scramble the fighters. Turn their attacking ships into scrap metal!" The Elite barked out. A piercing alarm blared throughout the ships as Grunts, Elites, Humans, and Brutes ran to the fighters. Andrew threw the Type-51 Carbine into a slot behind the seat of an X-Wing and climbed in, letting the canopy drop and he let his HUD connect to the systems of the starfighter before launching out of the energy shielded hangar. He swung the ship to the side to avoid a Kamikaze Venomian fighter and pressed the trigger to let a volley of plasma fly from it's cannons and tear the metal of an enemy fighter into molten shards. Type-26 Banshees flew around him as they took the fight to each enemy fighter; explosions filling the void as enemy and Alliance starfighters exploded. Right then, a CAS-Class Assault Carrier launched one of it's massive anti-ship plasma beams and tore an enemy ship in two; which soon exploded.

Similar beams soon fired from the other ships and tore into other fighters and capital ships as plasma torpedoes from them turned starfighters into rubble. Each remaining starfighter turned and went back to their respective Capital ship as the gigantic Venomian Dorisby-Class Battleship emerged from the atmosphere before vanishing into a purple portal with the remaining fleet. Then, a massive crack formed on the planet.

"Shipmaster, sensors indicate there is sentient life on this planet...but it will soon self-destruct. Whatever ship that was has doomed the inhabitants." A Brute in the Command of the CSO-Class Supercarrier broadcast.

"All ships listen up. This is now a rescue mission. We are to take in as many refugees as we can. We will not let fellow sentient life go extinct due to the actions of another!" The commander barked out. His grip tightened on the command seat as he recalled the Prophets who nearly destroyed the life in the Milky Way Galaxy due to their lies. Soon, the ships had scrambled the Pelican Drop-ships, Phantom Drop-ships, and Spirit Drop-ships as they headed down to the atmosphere. From space, they could see more cracks forming as volcanoes erupted and the planet's atmosphere became filled with ash as forests also caught fire. Acid rain fell from the polluted clouds as a monsoon. Soon enough, the Phantoms, Spirits, and Pelicans returned and opened the hatches, revealing blue humanoid foxes in tribal garb suitable for tropical environments.

"We have 1,000 inhabitants rescued so far." A Brute driving a Phantom said as Andrew looked over the groups, "We are heading back for more." Right when he said that, the planet exploded and the foxes cried out in mourning.

A mournful silence fell over the assembly as communication screens were set up allowing the survivors to talk with each other in a strange language; comprised of soft and sharp vocalizations that sounded like gibberish to English speakers; yet they could understand it was their native language.

Andrew soon felt a pressure in his mind and reflectively grabbed at his helmet like he had a headache as a vixen approached him.

"I apologize for the mild discomfort, warrior. I had to use my telepathy to learn your language." The vixen said, "I am Sapphire, Queen of Cerinia; the planet that we just lost. I thank all of you in your effort to save us. Even 1,000 Cerinians are better than none, and at least our culture will survive."

"Spartan Andrew Stormchaser." Andrew said, the visor going dark as he pulled off his helmet, "We are the Alliance from another galaxy. We are formed of multiple races; my race-Humanity-the most recent to join the Alliance. The Shipmaster in the command seat is a Sangheili- respectfully referred to as Elite for their combat prowess. The largest one with fur next to me is a Jiralhanae- called Brute for their amazing natural strength and blunt speak but we respect them all the same."

Andrew then pointed to a scaly bipedal creature with thick forearms that was hunched over and a gas mask leading to a backpack over it's mouth. "That is an Unggoy- affectionately referred to as Grunts. Before Humanity joined the Grunts were the smallest among the Alliance but don't let that fool you. While the species may be naturally cowardly they are still amazingly strong, especially in numbers. They breathe methane, hence the gas masks." The nearby Grunt seemed to preen at the praise of his species, something that made Andrew smile slightly.

While seemingly the "weakest" enemy in Halo games, he knew that even a Grunt could match up to a human soldier before joining the Alliance if it overcame it's species cowardly tendencies. Once a human extremist from ISIS tried ambushing a peace talk with the Alliance and a Grunt took the bomb meant for the ambassadors. The last he heard, there was a memorial for the "heroic Kiyid" who gave his life in the name of peace.

"Over there, the beings that look like orange muscles or worms in armor are Mgalekgolo. They are a combination of small worm-like species known as Lekgolo. They are nicknamed Hunters for their massive power. Yet, they do not seem to communicate with any species except for Sangheili." Andrew said as the massive beast gave a reverberating growl that sent shivers down the Cerinians's spines. It's Hive Mind also was very confusing for the few Cerinians who tried communicating via telepathy with it.

A strange noise made Andrew and Sapphire turn to see a bird-like alien with scales and a few feathery tufts on the top of his head checking over a Beam Rifle. "That is a Kig-Yar, commonly nicknamed Jackal. This is due to their powerful eyesight ability to see opportunistic openings in enemy defenses like an animal back in the Human Home world of Earth. They are extremely skilled marksmen due to this." A series of clicking noises made Andrew look up to see a lumpy, floating alien with tentacle arms and a thick one with multiple eyes forming a "neck" and "Head". "Finally, this is a Huragok, nicknamed Engineers. They are geniuses with technology and can fix anything and even improve damaged things."

"I worry about my Daughter, Krystal." Sapphire said as her ears folded back, pointing to a vixen holding an ornate staff sulking on a supply crate as she looked over the debris of her Home world. "She's been taking this rather hard."

Andrew slipped his helmet back on and let the visor color flare back to life. "I can't understand the horrific loss she felt...but...if the feeling I have is right...she may meet another fox who knows about loss." Sapphire's ears perked up and Andrew turned to her, "A Fox who lost his parents and has a strong sense of leadership; yet has a problem of carrying burdens by himself." Krystal listened in, an ear perking as she raised an eyebrow and her telepathy picked up an image of an bipedal vulpine with green eyes, a green flight suit with tight gray flight boots to prevent blood from rushing to his head during flights, a red scarf tied like a bandanna around his neck, and a grey jacket with the sleeves rolled up over his elbows with finger-less gloves on his hands. The fox's emerald eyes gazed with firm resolve.

Krystal blushed slightly at the image. This fox was a handsome specimen.

"All Ships, status report." The Elite Shipmaster on the large CSO-Class supercarrier. "CSO-Class Supercarrier Truth and Charity. We've lost a small number of Banshees, Y-Wings, TIE fighters, and X-Wings but otherwise are unharmed." He sounded out.

"Imperial Class Star Destroyer Olympic Dawn." A human Shipmaster said from the right of the Supercarrier, "We've lost 1/3 of our Starfighter contingent, and suffered some minor impacts upon our armor. Fortunately, the damage is superficial; cosmetic mostly."

"CAS-Class Assault Carrier Pious Transcendence here." The Elite Shipmaster of the Assault Carrier Andrew was on spoke up over communications. "We lost about 2 X-Wings and 10 Banshees, and took some blows to the nose. Like the Olympic Dawn, the damage is mostly cosmetic. We are still capable of Slipspace without any problems."

"Strident-Class Heavy Frigate New Horizon here." A Human Shipmaster said over communications, "Lost 1/2 of our Starfighter contingent, but are otherwise unharmed. Numbers mostly was what took out our fighters."

"CCS-Class Battlecruiser Reaper of Truth reporting." A Brute Shipmaster said, "We are unharmed. Our fighters are damaged, but returned safely."

"Imperial Class Star Destroyer Starbound Lance reporting." A human Shipmaster responded, "Our fighters returned damaged but safe, but a couple of our plasma torpedo launchers were damaged. The Huragok are repairing the interior but we won't be able to finish repairs until we arrive in the atmosphere of a planet with a safe-enough atmosphere for the non Unggoy to breathe."

"CAS-Class Assault Carrier Twilight Declaration here." A Brute Shipmaster said, "We lost about 20 fighters, but are otherwise unharmed."

"Strident-Class Heavy Frigate Starbound Warrior reporting in." A human Shipmaster responded, "Our fighters are damaged, but returned safely. No other damage was received."

"CCS-Class Battlecruiser Sublime Inquisitor here." A human Shipmaster reported, "We lost 1/3 of our fighters; most of the losses being the Banshees. No other damages reported."

"CCS-Class Battlecruiser Twilight Penance reporting in." An Elite Shipmaster responded, "No fighter losses. Like the Starbound Lance, a couple of our plasma torpedo launchers are damaged. It will requiring going into hospitable atmosphere for the Huragoks to repair."

"CCS-Class Battlecruiser Cleansing Justice responding." A Brute Shipmaster called in, "We lost 1/3 of our fighters, but are unharmed."

"Are there any nearby systems that have hospitable planets?" The Fleet Leader working as the CSO-Supercarrier Ship Master asked.

"Supposedly, there is a planet called Corneria. I don't know the exact distance, but it is a mostly peaceful planet who has a strong force patrolling the main section of Lylat." A Cerinian said, pointing at a holographic map the CSO's sensors made. "Currently, we are...here..." He trailed off seeing the asteroid field made out of Cerinia's debris, "The safest bet is outside of Meteo; the local asteroid belt here." He pointed close to a section that was unmarked.

"Coordinates locked in." A Brute at the CSO's command center said, gazing over the spot the Cerinian pointed at. "Sending coordinates to rest of the fleet." Beeping sounds came across the platforms as the energy shielding blocking the hangar from space strengthened, Sapphrie gazed in shock as a Brute actually leaned against it.

"All ships, prepare for Slipspace." The Fleet Master ordered as a blue glow formed around the front of each ship before blue, swirling portals opened up and swallowed the ships before vanishing.

* * *

The large ships appeared out of blue portals that emerged over an arctic planet; an asteroid belt visible a good distance away surrounding a blue and green planet. Each ship moved slowly before a purple portal emerged over a section of that planet and fighters and other tech similar to the ones that attacked the Alliance earlier emerged. A large white spacecraft with two large cannons on the front and a streamlined look with the cockpit overlooking it with four wings and a plane-like tail rushed towards the planet. On it's tail was a red logo of a running fox with wings on it's back and written in English was the word "STARFOX" Across it's side. A hangar lay underneath the ship and a large engine jutted out behind it with two smaller engines attached to it' one on either side.

Four small one-person fighters with blue devices alongside the cockpit over and under it's two wings flew out of the ship as it continued towards the blue planet. "All ships, battle stations. The enemy that attacked us is attacking the planet we need to make repairs at." The Fleet Master Ordered as humans and Aliens scrambled to controls across the ship.

"Do not launch the fighters." The Fleet Master ordered, making everyone pause. "Launch the Phantoms and Pelicans. They have strong enough weapons to help but can carry more people. Each of these Drop-ships is to carry a Cerinian. We apologize for this, but it is possible we do not speak the same language and would require a translator."

Krystal immediately took a spot next to a Pelican Drop-Ship and Andrew shook his head and opened the cockpit, climbing inside the pilot's seat as Krystal took the seat controlling the weapons. Others soon followed suit as the Alliance Exploratory Fleet lowered the strength of the energy shielding at the hangers and launched the Drop-Ships as the Capital ships followed the strange one with the words "StarFox" on it.

"Searching for Communication Frequencies." Andrew said as he scrolled through communication bands until an image of four creatures showed up. One was a bipedal red fox with green eyes. One was a green toad, one a gray-aging Hare, and the other a blue falcon.

"This is Alliance Pelican-Class Drop-Ship Seabird requesting communication with this frequency." Andrew said, and all four tilted their heads.

 _"This is Fox McCloud of the Star Fox Team, repeat that? We did not understand you."_ The Fox spoke with what sounded like Gibberish, making Andrew tilt his head.

"Krystal, you take over, I cannot understand them." Krystal focused her gaze on the fox in the screen, who grabbed his head slightly before shaking it off.

 _"This is Alliance Pelican-Class Drop-ship Seabird requesting communication with this frequency."_ Krystal spoke in the same language over the communication screen in the same language the Fox spoke. The male fox's eyes widened as his jaw dropped at the image of the vixen.

 _"Heh! You're not shy, are you Fox!"_ The Toad teased before the Fox regained focus.

 _"This is Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox Team. Communication granted."_ Fox said, and Krystal relayed the message. Andrew gave her a response and she turned back to the communication screen.

 _"We have 11 Capital Ships capable of Ship-to-Ship battle ready to assist. We are the Alliance of the Milky Way Galaxy, exploring sectors of space outside of our own Galaxy in hopes of peace and trade. A couple of our ships were attacked by ships similar to those attacking this planet, and require an oxygen atmosphere to repair at."_ Krystal spoke, ears perking up in surprise at a couple of details.

 _"Did you hear that General?"_ The Hare spoke.

 _"I heard that Peppy."_ A voice said as a fifth screen with a dog in a red military uniform spoke up, _"We could use all the help we can get. Trade and repairs are not a bad price to pay for that help."_ Krystal translated that for Andrew.

 _"Affirmative."_ Krystal translated Andrew's words, _"Requesting profile of allied fighters to prevent friendly fire incidents. Transmitting profile of Alliance fighters now."_

Andrew flipped a switch before pressing a button, and on the animals's screens images of the X-Wings, Y-Wings, Pelicans, Spirits, Phantoms, Banshees, Longswords, and Sabres were projected.

Images of Cornerian Fighters, Battleships, and the Arwing appeared on Andrew and Krystal's screen as he projected the information back to the Capital ships.

"So, what do you think of them?" Andrew asked as he smirked beneath his helmet, "You were just in his head."

"Cerinians have standards. We don't go through personal thoughts without permission! I only looked for information about the Lylat language." She said proudly as Andrew just stared forward without a word. "But...he is kinda cute..." She whispered. Underneath his helmet, Andrew smiled at that as he heard what she whispered.

"Fleet Master." Andrew broadcasted back, "This planet has given us permission to trade and make repairs here in return for helping them against this enemy that attacked us. I have sent a profile of their ships in order to prevent friendly fire incidents. We are given the green light for our fighters."

"Excellent." The Fleet Master replied over the communications, "Launch all non-damaged available fighters. All Drop-ships, Your primary mission is to evacuate the Civilians out of the war zone. Permission is granted to engage any enemy fighter around you, but focus on evacuations."

Andrew gave a nod and pushed the throttle forward as the Pelican burst through the clouds behind the four Arwings as Ghosts, Pelicans, and Phantoms were farther ahead in the besieged city.

"Andross..." Krystal growled out, "Him and his fleet were the ones who destroyed my planet, and now they're attacking another planet with innocent lives on it."

"War never changes." Andrew said, mostly to himself, "But as someone from my planet said, 'We are going to have peace even if we have to fight for it.' So let's go!" With that, Andrew pushed the Pelican to full throttle, pushing Krystal back against the chair as it soon caught up to the other Drop-ships.

First contact outside of the Milky Way had been made...and now it was time to keep that contact safe!


End file.
